


Сердце ди Медичи

by Nemhain



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Da Vinci's Demons, Rinascimento
Genre: Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джироламо Риарио, несмотря на свою юность, многое знает о чувствах, руководящих людьми. Ключ к сердцу и спокойствию Клариче ди Медичи — он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце ди Медичи

Прозвучал еще один тост за здоровье Папы Римского. Джироламо осушил кубок и снова без особого энтузиазма вернулся к своей тарелке. Он лениво переложил на нее ножку фазану, намеренно не обращая внимания на более чем пристальный взгляд дамы, сидевшей наискосок.

Джироламо хорошо знал подобный взгляд — голодный, изучающий. Святые братья частенько посматривали так на него в монастыре. С их «чистотой и праведностью» Джироламо был вынужден познакомиться слишком рано и хорошо научился различать намерения, по крайней мере, когда те касались плотских утех. Правда, впервые в жизни к еще недавнему монастырскому воспитаннику подобный интерес проявила женщина да еще столь знатная. Джироламо чувствовал себя неуютно, но выбора не было. Несмотря на свою юность, он знал, что и дочь Евы может оказаться полезной, если верно направить ее, управляя слабостями.

Все свои таланты и умения Джироламо посвятил служению Святому Престолу и Папе Сиксту IV, своему отцу, а тот не признавал бездействие в ситуациях, когда выгода сама идет к тебе в руки.

Джироламо уже понял, как использовать ее влечение. Будет ли ценным приобретением расположение дочери рода Орсини, супруги Лоренцо ди Медичи? Время покажет. Никогда не бывает лишней возможность сдвинуть камень в основании дома негласного хозяина Флоренции. И в крайнем случае опорочить его имя, пусть и ценой собственной чести. Впрочем, Джироламо надеялся, что найдется множество других способов воспользоваться подобной связью.

Вечер, организованный Папой Сикстом IV для знатных родов Рима, шел своим чередом, а Клариче Орсини действовала на редкость уверено. 

Новоиспеченный граф Риарио, пока еще лишь мальчишка на побегушках, неловко улыбнулся утонченной красавице, поднимаясь из-за стола, и удалился в сторону галереи.

— Скучаете? — Клариче вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Граф Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере, лорд Имолы. Нас не представили, — учтиво склонил голову он. — Племянник Папы.

— Как своевременно вы решили просветить меня и об этом, — усмехнулась она.

— Предпочитаю не скрывать правды, — пожал плечам Джироламо. — Любопытство играет на руку только тогда, когда слухи не слишком противоречивы, — он махнул рукой, подзывая слугу с подносом, и взял у него два кубка, полных вина.

— Переживаете, как бы я не записала вас…

— В сыны Церкви? — он скромно потупил взор, предлагая кубок.

— Думаю, вы знаете, кто я, — улыбнулась Клариче, принимая вино.

— Конечно. Самая чарующая женщина из всех, кого мне доводилось встречать, — лесть будет тем клинком, что пробьет ее не особо прочную защиту, Джироламо чувствовал это.

— Осторожнее, граф Риарио, я замужняя женщина.

— Я не думаю, что кто-то когда-либо сможет поставить под сомнение ваше доброе имя, сеньора. Тем более я, — он коротко кивнул, пряча глаза и отпивая из кубка.

Клариче промолчала, продолжая изучать его, пока Джироламмо старательно не смотрел ей в лицо. Должно быть, он казался неопытным и неуклюжим, но Джироламо знал, как это притягивает женщин, мнящих себя властными и сильными, но на самом деле чувствующих себя неуверенными даже в мужней любви. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Лоренцо Великолепный посвящает стихи Лукреции Донати, как говорят, первой красавице Флоренции.

Из большого зала на другом конце галереи послышалась какофония звуков настраивающегося оркестра. Джироламо грустно улыбнулся и поинтересовался:

— Надеюсь, то, что вы разделите со мной танец, никого не наведет на беспочвенные подозрения, — он протянул руку, заметив, как взгляд вспыхнул торжеством.

Лоренцо и в самом деле досталась одна из красивейших дочерей Рима. Но тот отказался от всего сам, так отчего бы змею не утешить несчастную Еву. Впрочем, Джироламо было не до размышлений, когда он впервые поцеловал полные податливые губы этой женщины.

***

 

Граф Риарио не видел Клариче Орсини несколько лет. Он не был уверен, что она еще помнит, как учила «неопытного мальчишку» любить себя так, как нравилось ей, хоть и надеялся, что ту неделю в Риме не забыла бы даже самая бессердечная особа.

Клариче стала еще прекрасней. Материнство придало формам обольстительную округлость, а возраст принес с собой искушенность во взгляде и каждом слове. Она стала чуть более уверенной, чуть более властной, чуть более повелительницей, и Джироламо не без удовольствия склонился пред ней, целуя протянутую руку. Ее кожа была бархатом и пахла дорогими маслами. Внезапно захотелось вылизать ее шею, и Риарио не стесняясь вложил это желание в свой ответный взгляд. Клариче на миг задержала дыхание. В ее глазах промелькнули знакомые голод и тоска по ответным чувствам. Граф даже пожалел, что никогда не испытывал к Клариче ничего, кроме плотского желания. Он ценил красоту и не любил, когда та становилась жертвой обстоятельств, даже если в роли оных выступал он сам.

Клариче умела скрыться от своих слуг и мужа, но здесь не сильно таилась: была уверена, что, если Джироламо Риарио прикажет, его прислуга и гвардейцы будут молчать — в страхе, что хозяин вырежет им языки. Ей хотелось верить, что он равен по положению главному мирскому властителю в Италии. В конце концов граф Риарио — гонфалоньер Святого Престола. Он повелевает там, где есть власть Папы, и никто не станет отрицать, что духовно вся Италия преклоняет колени перед Сикстом IV. Клариче хотелось верить в самые безумные слухи. Для нее он должен быть тем, кто не знает ошибок, кто не боится ни заговоров, ни войны, кто непоколебим и непобедим. И только она, Клариче Орсини, имеет над ним власть.

Джироламо не собирался разочаровывать свою гостью, тем более что она не разочаровала его.

— Сеньора Орсини… — произнес он, поднимаясь навстречу, как только двери за ней плотно притворили.

— Я Медичи, граф, — перебила она, скидывая капюшон и улыбаясь с легкой ноткой превосходства.

— Как пожелаете, — кивнул Джироламо, поставив кубок на стол.

Недолго ему осталось играть эту роль, но он собирался насладиться сполна.

— Что ж, вы прибыли во Флоренцию, лишь чтобы докучать моему мужу и поставить под сомнение власть моей семьи здесь? — Клариче, казалось, была возмущена, но Джироламо видел, что это притворство. 

— Сеньора, — он отвел глаза, — даже если бы я не был слугой Церкви и пренебрегал своими обязанностями, я бы, в конце концов, оказался здесь…

Джироламо подошел вплотную, зная, что она не позволит себе сделать шаг назад. Он провел пальцами по ее длинной шее к подбородку, притянул лицо ближе и накрыл губы поцелуем. Клариче попыталась упереться руками в его грудь, оттолкнуть, отстраниться, но он обнял ее за талию — мягко, но решительно — не позволяя сделать ничего. Она любила быть сверху, но как же ей не хватало сильного мужчины, который взял бы ответственность за происходящее на себя. 

Губы Клариче Орсини были сладкими и пьянили не хуже вина. Джироламо казалось, что ему даже не нужен воздух, но когда голова начала кружиться, он все же прервал поцелуй. Она отвернулась и шепнула, впрочем, не пытаясь более оттолкнуть его:

— Я пришла не за этим.

Он не ответил и стал целовать ее шею.

Ее кожа и правда была точно шелк и пахла сандалом и ванилью. Джироламо сам не понимал, как скучал по этой нежности, завуалированной строгостью и суровостью. Он нащупал узел завязок на корсете, распустил его и начал ослаблять шнуровку.

— Джироламо, — тихо шепнула она, — я не могу…

— Скажи, Клариче, кому он предпочел тебя сегодня ночью? — Риарио пришлось все-таки отвлечься от своего занятия и нежно прижать ее к себе, касаясь губами ее виска. — Лукреции? Или счетам? Или, может, одиночеству?

На этот раз Клариче поцеловала его сама, яростно и зло. Она не была скромницей, когда уж решалась действовать, и дальше не нужно было притворяться. Страсть захватила, Джироламо застонал в поцелуй, чувствуя, как все тело сводит от желания. Пальцы вдруг стали непослушными, и ему показалось, что от возни шнуровка только больше затягивается. Джироламо прервал поцелуй и со злостью выхватил из-за голенища сапога короткий кинжал, чтобы разрезать чертовы ленты.

— Подожди, — шепнула Клариче. Она взяла его руки, заставила положить ладони на верхний край корсета и сжать так, что ее грудь поднялась еще выше. Послышался тихий щелчок, и Джироламо заметил на передней оси платья тонкую стальную планку с крючками. С верхней сошла стальная петля.

Он ухмыльнулся и коснулся губами ее груди, расстегивая проклятое платье. Через пару мгновений оно осело на пол тяжелой горой шелка и тафты, оставляя женщину в одной тонкой нижней рубашке. Джироламо не удержался и сжал губами через ткань твердеющий сосок. Потом с тихим вздохом сожаления и нетерпения отстранился и подал руку, чтобы помочь переступить через платье. Он провел Клариче к кровати и, посадив, опустился на колени, чтобы помочь снять туфли.

Джироламо мог только догадываться, к каким средствам пришлось прибегнуть Клариче, чтобы после нескольких родов сохранить свою красоту. Даже ее ноги были по-прежнему соблазнительны. 

Он задрал подол рубашки и стал целовать ее бедра изнутри, изредка прикусывая упругую кожу и продвигаясь выше. Клариче запустила пальцы ему в волосы, мягко и настойчиво притягивая ближе. Как всегда, она любила повелевать.

Впрочем, в постели Джироламо не собирался ей отказывать. Он положил ладони ей на ляжки и развел их шире, несмотря на небольшое сопротивление. Клариче взглянула с недоумением к чему эта резкость? Но Джироламо не дал ничего сказать, накрывая пальцами ее лобок и начиная осторожно массировать. Клариче тихо застонала и откинула голову назад. Он ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как под пальцами становится влажно. Когда Клариче взглянула на него снова, ее строгий взгляд был подернут поволокой наслаждения. Джироламо остановился на миг, а потом плавно скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь ее естества, продолжая внимательно наблюдать, как выгнулось тело в ответ на ласку, хоть та, должно быть, и граничила с болью: Клариче еще не было готова и сопротивлялось его прикосновениям. Но вскоре она раскрылась навстречу, точно цветок.

— Джироламо, — простонала она, то ли приказывая, то ли умоляя.

Он, конечно же, внял ее мольбе, убрал руку и припал ртом к ее влагалищу, пробуя на вкус ее сок… Она пахла теплом и желанием, что дурманило еще больше. Джироламо чувствовал, как все его естество требует, чтобы он прекратил игру и взял эту женщину жестко и грубо… Но он скользнул языком внутрь и вобрал губами мягкую плоть, точно целуя ее так же глубоко и жарко, как целовал рот. Стоны Клариче стали громче, она схватила его за руку, переплетая пальцы со своими, а ноги закинула ему на плечи. Джироламо за талию притянул Клариче ближе к себе, проник языком еще глубже, чтобы потом слегка отстраниться и вылизать ее всю. Она стала горячей от желания и на каждое его касание откликалась теперь еще ярче, прогибаясь навстречу. Ее рука шарила по простынями, сбивая их.

Джироламо почувствовал, как по ее телу пробежал спазм, потом еще один. Она непроизвольно свела ноги сильнее. Джироламо показалось бы это смешным, если бы он не был пьян от ее желания. Сейчас он мог думать лишь о том, как доставить еще больше наслаждения. Следующий ее стон был глухим — она, похоже, зажала себе рот. Клариче никогда не была тихой любовницей. 

Ее тело затрясло мелкой дрожью, она вся напряглась, и с новым движением его языка расслабилась, падая в блаженство, изливая свое наслаждение в глухом стоне, в бессвязном шепоте его имени. Джироламо замер, любуясь ей, а потом отстранился, на прощанье легко прикусив внутреннюю сторону бедра. Клариче вздрогнула — все ее тело сейчас было чересчур чувствительным — и тихо рассмеялась.

Джироламо отстранился, но не дал ей свести ноги. Затем стянул свою рубашку, вытер подбородок, мокрый от ее соков, отшвырнул в сторону и принялся снимать штаны. Клариче смотрела на него мутным, но нерешительным взглядом. Джироламо помнил, как ненасытна ее страсть, и едва ли холодность мужа что-то изменила. Когда он обнажил свой напряженный член, в ее глазах снова мелькнула искра голода. 

Клариче попыталась отползти по кровати, но не преуспела: Джироламо схватил ее за лодыжку и притянул обратно, к самому краю.

— Постой, — шепнула она.

— Ложь — это грех, — ответил Джироламо, прекрасно зная, что хочет она совсем другого. Он склонился над ней, начиная медленно входить в лоно. Расслабленное и влажное тело Клариче принимало его без усилия, но она содрогалась от каждого толчка. Когда он вошел полностью и замер, она затряслась. Джироламо наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее, начиная двигаться сразу резко и быстро. Протестующий стон был заглушен поцелуем, который она сама же превратила в борьбу. Джироламо отстранился первым: он всегда так делал, потому что она любила побеждать, хотя бы в этом.

Джироламо постарался двигаться медленнее, хотя все, что ему хотелось — трахать Клариче, сливаясь с ней в животном порыве совокупления. Просто наслаждаться обладанием. 

Она раскраснелась, волосы выбились из прически и разметались черными змеями по простыням, под тонкой тканью рубашки проступали ставшие твердыми соски. Клариче лукаво улыбнулась и потянулась к завязкам на рубашке, чтобы через секунду распахнуть ее, точно халат. Джироламо сбился с ритма, наблюдая, как она провела руками по своей шее, накрыла ладонями груди и сжала их, оставив торчать между пальцами потемневшие соски. Он наклонился и провел по одному из них языком. Она ахнула и обвила его ногами. Выдержка сдала: Джироламо начал врываться в ее тело бездумно, чувствуя, как наслаждение становится острее. 

Он не продержался долго: вскоре сбился раз, другой, и все его тело свело сладкой дрожью. Клариче жадно вжимала в себя его бедра, стискивала ягодицы, а затем ослабила объятия, давая возможность отстраниться. Таким был их уговор. Джироламо, впрочем, это казалось глупостью. Он излился, заглушив громкий стон в изгибе ее шеи. Она дрожала и судорожно обнимала его, не желая отпускать.

Наконец Клариче поцеловала его в плечо и шепнула:

— Дай мне передохнуть.

Он отстранился, опускаясь на кровать. Клариче легла рядом, обняла и закинула ногу ему на бедро.

Тишина было приятной, но Джироламо знал, что это лишь затишье перед бурей. Клариче принялась чертить узоры на его груди и сказала:

— Оставь в покое моего мужа, Джироламо.

— Сеньора…

— Я приказываю тебе. Ради меня. Оставь в покое Флоренцию.

— Я меч Церкви. Его карающая длань, — он улыбнулся.

Клариче замерла, ее рука казалось неживой в его ладони. Риарио ухмыльнулся: самое время разбить уверенность в сердце ди Медичи.

— Не переживайте, сеньора, когда ваш муж умрет, я позабочусь, чтобы вашу жизнь сохранили. И вы наконец будете со мной.

Клариче ди Медичи дернулась, пытаясь вырваться из казавшихся расслабленными объятий гонфалоньера Святой Церкви, но тот не дал ей такой возможности.

Джироламо тихо рассмеялся и, подобрав с пола платок, забытый удалявшейся в спешке сеньорой ди Медичи, утер им сочившуюся из разбитой губы кровь.  
Клариче ушла, как обманчивое и недоброе видение, оставив после себя запах соития, сандала и ванили. И след пощечины на его лице. Должно быть, то был фамильный перстень флорентийских выродков, что оставил ему эту царапину.


End file.
